legendary_heirsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jason Lee Scott
Jason Lee Scott - jest pierwszym Czerwonym Mighty Morphin Rangerem oraz przywódcą Mighty Morphin Rangersów zanim Tommy stał się Białym Rangerem. Jason jest przyjacielem Tommy'ego,Zacka,Kimberly,Trini i Billy'ego. Jason jest mistrzem sztuk walki. Jest jednym z 10 Czerwonych Rangersów,którzy pokonali Mechaniczne Imperium na Księżycu. Jason gdy wraz z Zackiem i Trini pojechał na konferencję pokojową w Szwajcarii przekazał swoje moce Rocky'ego DeSantosowi. Jason był drugim Złotym Zeo Rangerem przez pewnie czas , ale później musiał oddać moce Treyowi . Okazuje się , że Jason ma syna Jacquesa. Biografia Mighty Morphin Zanim został Power Rangerem, Jason był utalentowanym artystą sztuk walki, który lubił też uczyć innych. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciele,dorastał i mieszkał w mieście Angel Grove i uczęszczał do liceum w Angel Grove.Jason prowadził zajęcia ze sztuk walki w Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym , miejscu, w którym Jason i jego przyjaciele lubią ćwiczyć i spędzać wolny czas.Pewnego dnia,gdy Jason skończył prowadzić jedną ze swoich zajęć i rozmawiał z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Zackiem , Billy , Trini i Kimberly , trzęsienie ziemi rozpoczęło się w Angel Grove. Gdy Ernie został opróżniony, Jason i jego przyjaciele poczuli się podnoszeni i teleportowani w strumieniu kolorowych świateł. Wylądowali na stosie jeden na drugim w dziwnym miejscu. Gdy Jason i pozostali badali otoczenie, podszedł do nich robot o nazwie Alfa 5 . Gdy Jason to wszystko rozumiał, czekał na niego jeszcze bardziej dziwny widok. W rurce energii niebieskiego światła znajdowała się ogromna pływająca głowa, która przedstawiła się jako Zordon i wyjaśniła, że Jason i pozostali zostali wybrani przez niego do walki ze złem w postaci Rity Repuls'''y .Aby to zrobić, Zordon powiedział, że da pięciu nastolatkom moc, by stać się siłą bojową znaną jako '''Power Rangers . Dalsze wyjaśnienia dotyczące dinozaurów, Zordów i Morferów Mocy wyrzuciły Zacka i pozostałych, z wyjątkiem Jasona. Gdy Zack prowadził grupę, Jason nie przestawał działać; był urodzonym przywódcą, a pomysł, że jest on współczesnym bohaterem, bardzo mu się spodobał. Bardzo niechętnie Jason wyszedł za przyjaciółmi z Centrum Dowodzenia . Po wyjściu z budynku Jason próbował przekonać innych, że może powinni spróbować. Nie zaszli zbyt daleko. Na oczach Jasona grupa bardzo dziwnych istot stała przed nim i innymi. Istoty te były - Kitowcami - złymi poplecznikami Rity. Na początku Jason i pozostali walczyli z całych sił, ale szybko zostali pokonani. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mieli siły pokonać Kitowców , Jason zachęcił wszystkich do użycia Monet Mocy.Jason po raz pierwszy zmienił się w Czerwonego Mighty Morphin Rangera . Dzięki tym nowym mocom Jason i jego przyjaciele szybko pokonali Kitowców. Kiedy Rita wypuściła swojego zastępcę Goldara na Angel Grove, Jason poprowadził pozostałych Rangersów, wzywając ich Zordów łącząc je w Megazorda,którego z powodzeniem zmusili Goldar do wycofania się. Podniecona zwycięstwem grupa wróciła do Centrum Dowodzenia. Nie mogąc stłumić uśmiechu na twarzy, Jason szybko powiedział Zordonowi, że jest bardziej niż chętny do dalszej obrony świata przed złem. W ten sposób Jason stał się przywódcą Power Rangers i potężną siłą dobra przeciwko złu. Jako Ranger, najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą Jasona jest jego pragnienie bycia dobrym przywódcą. Kiedy coś pójdzie nie tak, Jason jest pierwszym z zespołu, który próbuje to naprawić. Ilekroć komukolwiek grozi niebezpieczeństwo, Jason jest zawsze pierwszy,który gromadzi pozostałych rangersów , aby ich uratować. Jednak jego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jest także jego największa słabość. O wiele bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny czerwony ranger , który przybył od niego, Jason pobije się przy najmniejszej porażce. Przez lata obwiniał się za to, że pozwolił Tommy'emu stracić moc zielonego rangera,kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Zack, próbował wyjaśnić, że to nie jego wina, Jason nie miałby nic z tego, nalegając, że „powinien był coś zrobić” i nie pozwolił, by to się powtórzyło. Złoczyńcy często wykorzystują tę słabość, próbując uzyskać psychologiczną przewagę nad Jasonem. Goldar raz powiedział Jasonowi, że gdyby był „prawdziwym przywódcą”, uratowałby już swój zespół. To prawie działało, gdy Jason zaczął wątpić w siebie, co wyzwoliło zdolność wyspy do zniknięcia jej mieszkańców, i zadziałałoby, gdyby nie pomoc tubylca z wyspy, Quagmire , który nienawidził Rity tak samo jak Rangersi i pomógł Jasonowi. Mimo że był Rangerem,Jason wciąż nadążał za życiem, jakie miał, zanim został Rangerem . Jason zaangażował się we wszystkie dodatkowe zajęcia szkolne, które miały miejsce w Angel Grove, a także zajęcia pozaszkolne: targi żywności, karnawały, tańce, zbieranie owadów, sadzenie drzew w parku, zakopywanie kapsuły czasu, granie w sztukach teatralnych i nawet znalezienie bezpańskim zwierzętom domu. Jason nadal uczył sztuk walki. Udało mu się nawet pobić rekord podnoszenia ciężarów ustanowiony przez Mięśniaka , co znacznie rozgniewało Mięśniaka.W tym czasie Jason musiał nie tylko walczyć z Ritą, ale także z Mięśniakiem i Czachą.Zwłaszcza Mięśniak, który wydawał się czerpać wielką radość z próby odłożenia Jasona. Po stronie przegranej mieli wiele konfrontacji, zwykle z Mięśniakiem.Mięśniak i Czacha również lubili męczyć Billy'ego. Jason zaproponował nauczanie Billy'ego sztuk walki, a Billy przyjął ofertę ze strony Jasona.Jason zachęcił Billy'ego tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, aby wzmocnić jego pewność siebie. Jason pozostał aktywny na wiele sposobów. Granie w siatkówkę, piłkę nożną, koszykówkę, kolarstwo górskie, broomball, nurkowanie (gdzie Jason był również certyfikowanym instruktorem). Jason zawsze chętnie próbował nowych rzeczy. Pomaganie jego drużynie w zdobyciu trofeum Lwa było wielką przyjemnością, zwłaszcza, że Mięśniak i Czacha byli w drużynie przeciwnej. Chociaż próba porozumiewania się w języku migowym była trudniejsza niż to, co myślał, gdy niechcący powiedział coś niemądrej dziewczynce z niedosłuchem. Świadomy ekologicznie, Jason dołączył nawet do klubu sprzątającego założonego przez Trini. Jason był bardzo blisko i chronił swoich przyjaciół , zwłaszcza Zacka. Jason i inni Rangersi świetnie się bawili, planując przyjęcie urodzinowe Zacka. Zack i Jason często ćwiczyli razem. Zack zawsze mówił Jasonowi o swoich frustracjach związanych z próbą poderwania pięknej Angeli . Jason współczuł, ale nie mógł udzielić wielu rad. Chociaż Jason był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, nigdy nie znalazł się w sytuacji Zacka. Nigdy nie znalazł dziewczyny swoich marzeń; Jason był jednak bardzo opiekuńczy wobec Kimberly i Trini. Chociaż są pięknymi dziewczynami, opiekował się nimi jak starszy brat. Jason miał słabość do dzieci. Lubił zabierać kuzyna Jeremy'ego na ryby i pokazywać mu ruchy karate. Jason i Zack nawet pomogli młodemu chłopcu stać się lepszym piłkarzem. Mimo że Jason stoczył wiele bitew z różnymi potworami Rity Repulsy , czekało ich największe wyzwanie. Podczas pomagania Billy'emu w czyszczeniu Czerwonej Pluskwy , Jason i pozostali nagle skontaktowali się z Alfą, ale nie byli w stanie go usłyszeć z powodu ingerencji w komunikatorach i wkrótce dowiedzieli się, że teleporter również nie działał. Gdy Trini wskazała,że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, Jason zasugerował, aby wszyscy udali się do Centrum Dowodzenia.Zgodnie z sugestią Billy'ego Rangersi Czerwone Pluskwy , by dotrzeć do Centrum Dowodzenia. Po przybyciu Jason i pozostali byli zszokowani tym, że Centrum Dowodzenia zostało zniszczone, a Zordon zniknął.Udało im się znaleźć Alfę, który zachowywał się chaotycznie i nie był w stanie rozmawiać z Rangersami. Billy wywnioskował, że ktoś musiał umieścić wirusa komputerowego w programach Alfy. Pytając, co się stało z Centrum dowodzenia, Alfa nie był w stanie zapamiętać i ledwo mógł się z nimi skontaktować.Jason zauważył, że ktoś najwyraźniej się włamał, chociaż Trini stwierdziła, że nikt nie mógłby wejść bez Monety Mocy. Następnie zostali zmuszeni do działania po tym, jak byli świadkami Goldara przez Kulę Obserwacyjną. Pojawił się inny Ranger, w kolorze zielonym, ale ten Zielony Ranger pracował dla Rity. W swojej pierwszej bitwie Zielonemu Rangerowi udało się infiltrować i sabotować Megazorda po tym, jak drużyna walczyła z powiększonym Goldarem. Wyrzucony z Megazordu, Jason i jego drużyna zostali następnie zaatakowani przez złego Zielonego Rangera i szybko zostali pokonani. Jason, chcąc chronić swoich rannych przyjaciół, rzucił wyzwanie i walczył z Zielonym Rangerem w pojedynczej walce, ale ponownie został szybko pokonany przez Zielonego Rangera , który zakończył walkę podmuchem zielonej energii. Jason znalazł się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, gdy Zielony Ranger przetransportował go do Mrocznego Wymiaru . Tam Jason zmierzył się z Goldarem. Wąsko uciekając przed uszkodzeniem od miecza Goldara, Jason musiał szybko wstać, ponieważ posiadał jedynie umiejętności sztuk walki, ponieważ jego miecz był w rękach Goldara. Sytuacja zmieniła się, gdy wkroczył Zielony Ranger.Na szczęście pozostali Rangersi przetransportowali Jasona z powrotem do Centrum Dowodzenia tuż przed tym, jak Zielony Ranger mógł go zabić Mieczem Ciemności . Jego serce wciąż waliło, Jason był nadal spięty, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że wrócił. Szybko wyzdrowiał i dowodził Megazordem przeciwko Goldarowi , Scorpinie i gigantycznemu Zielonemu Rangerowi , ale wszystko to było częścią pułapki zastawionej przez Ritę, ponieważ spowodowała zaćmienie Słońca, które odcięło zasilanie Megazorda. Ostatecznie Rangersi zostali zmuszeni do porzucenia Megazorda , ponieważ otrzymał ciężkie obrażenia, a następnie wpadł do stopionego rdzenia Ziemi. Ta porażka głęboko zdenerwowała Jasona i pozostałych Rangersów ,którzy czuli że stracili część siebie, gdy ich Zorda już nie ma. Po powrocie do Centrum Dowodzenia Jason próbował podnieść morale wśród innych Rangersów , którzy zastanawiali się nad całkowitym poddaniem się teraz, gdy Zordona i Zordów już nie ma.Alfa , który również postanowił się nie poddawać, powiedział Rangersom, że nie zaakceptuje ich poddania się, i zapytał Billy'ego, jaka jest szansa na przywrócenie Zordona, na co później odpowiedzieli, że istnieje możliwość przywrócenia ich mentora, był mniejszy ponad dziesięć procent, co dodatkowo zmniejsza morale wśród Rangersów. Jason, nie chcąc pozwolić swojej drużynie się poddać, próbował przekonać ich do pozostania, ponieważ najmniejsza szansa na zwycięstwo była wystarczającym powodem do dalszej walki, chociaż Zack odparł, mówiąc, że Zielony Ranger był atutem Rity przeciwko nim i grając nim miała szansę wygrać.W końcu Alfa był w stanie odkryć prawdziwą tożsamość Zielonego Rangera , którym zszokował Jasona Tommy Oliver . Tommy był wcześniej godnym przeciwnikiem na meczu karate i był ostatnią osobą, której Jason spodziewał się, że będzie Zielonym Rangerem. Gdy nadciągnęła kolejna bitwa , gdy Tommy wezwał własnego Zorda,Smokozorda , aby zaatakować Angel Grove. Na szczęście Zordon w końcu powrócił (dzięki wysiłkom Alfa) i ożywił Megazorda,którego Rangersi używali, aby powstrzymać szaleństwo Smokozorda. Jason zszedł na dół i walczył z Tommym w ostatecznej bitwie, ale wciąż był lepszy od Smoczej Tarczy Tommy'ego. Jednak Jason ostatecznie wygrał, gdy rzucił naładowanym Mieczem Mocy na Tommy'ego, rozbrojonego przeciwnika i powalając go na ziemię. Jason natychmiast użył swojego Miotacza Ostrzy, aby zniszczyć Miecz Ciemności, przełamując złe zaklęcie Rity nad Tommy'm. Gdy Tommy powoli wstał, Jason jako pierwszy zaoferował mu przyjaźń i miejsce w drużynie Rangersów. Teraz pięcioosobowy zespół zmienił się w sześciu, a Rangersi byli potężniejsi niż kiedykolwiek.Początkowo Jason i Tommy zawsze starali się nawzajem zaszaleć. Zwłaszcza trenując karate żaden nie chciał współpracować z drugim. Zordon mądrze wysłał ich na wspólną misję, aby zdobyć nową broń. Jason i Tommy, zmuszeni do współpracy i niepowodzenia misji, zdali sobie sprawę, że mogliby osiągnąć znacznie więcej, gdyby współpracowali. Od tego momentu Jason i Tommy stali się bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi, walcząc razem z siłami zła. Kiedy Rita zagroziła mocom Tommy'ego przez Zieloną Świecę , Jason ponownie wszedł w Mroczny Wymiar , aby spróbować uchronić Tommy'ego przed utratą mocy. Ale po raz kolejny Goldar na niego czekał, a Jason nie był w stanie odzyskać świecy. Jason poczuł głęboką frustrację, gdy Zack wyprowadził go z Wymiaru, ale Jason musiał uratować Tommy'ego przed potworem Rity. Zordon wymyślił sposób na pokonanie Rity przed uzyskaniem mocy Zielonego Rangera,musiałby przekazać Monetę Mocy jednemu z Rangersów silnie powiązanym z Siatką Morfującą . Tommy podał swoją monetę Jasonowi. Jason poczuł, jak moc przepływa przez jego ciało, a Tarcza Smoka i Sztylet Smoka przeniosły się na niego. Nie był w stanie pomóc Tommy'emu w utracie mocy, ale zaopiekuje się jego mocami i Smokozordem. Jason był także blisko swojej rodziny. Jego rodzice znaczyli dla niego wszystko.Gdy mieszkańcy Angel Grove - wraz z rodzicami Rangersów - zniknęli. Jedynym sposobem na ich odzyskanie było przekazanie Goldarowi Monet Mocy. Kiedy Goldar drwił z nich, Jason i pozostali niechętnie dali mu monety mocy. Jason wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł, jak opuszcza go jego moc. A potem najgorsze ze wszystkiego, Goldar i Rita nie mieli zamiaru oddać rodziców Rangersów. Czując się zdradzonym i głupim za wiarę w Ritę,Rangersi swoje oszustwo: chociaż porzucił monetę tyranozaura, potajemnie zatrzymał monetę Smoka Tommy'ego. Zordon zaciągnął się do pomocy Tommy'emu i przywrócił mu moc w ograniczonym zakresie. Tommy był w stanie odzyskać Monety Mocy Rangersów , a drużyna wróciła do akcji. Jason był bardzo zachwycony, gdy jego rodzice zostali uwolnieni a jego stary kolega z drużyny mógł wrócić jako Ranger. Pojawiła się nowa forma zła, stanowiąca nowe wyzwanie dla Rangersów. Lord Zedd ponownie umieścił Ritę w śmietniku i odesłał ją w kosmos, a wraz ze swoimi mocniejszymi Kitowcam'''i i potworami stoczył z Rangersami trudną bitwą. Jason był jednak pierwszym, który odkrył słabość Kitowców Zedda polegającą na trafianiu „Z” na ich ciele. Rangersi potrzebowali silniejszych mocy iż trudem Jason i pozostali ciężko walczyli o ich zdobycie.Wszystkim Rangersom , oprócz Tommy'ego, nadano mocniejsze Zordy, które połączyły się w '''Megazord Grzmotu .Ku wielkiemu rozbawieniu Jasona, Mięśniak i Czacha poszukiwali prawdziwej tożsamości Power Rangersów i już nie nękali Jasona. W końcu Zedd zadał Rangersowi mocny cios, pozbawiając na dobre mocy Zielonego Rangersa Tommy'ego. Jason czuł się okropnie z powodu swojego przyjaciela i naprawdę tęsknił za tym, że był w drużynie. Co więcej, osobiście obwinił się za to, że nie udało mu się odzyskać Zielonej Świecy na czas, aby uratować moce Tommy'ego. Żerując na wyrzutach Jasona, Zedd wymyślił świece dla reszty Rangersów , które również mogły pozbawić ich mocy. Następnie schwytał Billy'ego, Kimberly, Trini i Zacka i zaczął pozbawiać ich mocy. Podobnie jak w przypadku Zielonej Świecy, przebywanie bliżej świec powodowało szybsze zużycie mocy. Jason, obserwując swoich przyjaciół na kuli przysiągł, że nie straci reszty swojego zespołu. Jason ostatecznie przeszedł i przywrócił moc swojej drużynie. Później Zordon chwalił Jasona za to, że po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jest godny przywódcy Rangersów, a następnie pokazał mu Tommy'ego na Kuli Obserwacyjnej. Gdy Jason patrzył, jak Tommy pisze do niego list, Tommy stwierdził, że nie obwinia Jasona za to, co stało się z jego mocami. Z ciężarem zdjętym z ramion Jason mógł nadal prowadzić swój zespół do różnych bitew. Był także w stanie wygrać konkurs sztuk walki o nazwie Golden Pipe Tournament i swoje nowe trofeum poświęcił Tommy'emu. Pewnego dnia Billy natknął się na fakt, że Alfa i Zordon wybrali kolejnego Rangera.To sprawiło, że pozostali byli niespokojni, ponieważ Rangersi byli zwartą grupą, a wejście kogoś innego nie było czymś, czego chcieli Rangersi , ponieważ uważali, że Tommy powinien otrzymać te moce. Jason zgodził się z Billym , że - bez względu na to, kim była ta nowa osoba - potrzebowali nowego Rangera w drużynie. W Centrum dowodzenia Jason i pozostali obserwowali opadające ciało otoczone białym światłem. Z wielką niecierpliwością Jason obserwował, jak Biały Ranger zdejmuje hełm. Ku jego zaskoczeniu i szczęściu był to Tommy. Tommy był Białym Rangerem i nowym liderem zespołu. Jason bardzo łaskawie wypuścił płaszcz przywództwa z ramion na Tommy'ego, stając się nowym zastępcą przywódcy. Dla pierwotnego zespołu wszystko się zmieniało. Zbliżała się konferencja pokojowa i wybrana została trójka uczniów z Angel Grove. Ku jego zdumieniu, Jason wraz z Zackiem i Trini zostali wybrani do udziału w konferencji.Na początku nie byli pewni, czy powinni iść ze względu na obowiązki Rangersów , ale Zordon wiedział, że trio będzie wielką pomocą na konferencji pokojowej. Zordon wybrał trzech nowych Rangersów. Okazało się, że to Rocky , Adam i Aisha , trzej nowi uczniowie, którzy pomagali Rangersom w kilku misjach. Ostatnia misja Jasona polegała na zdobyciu miecza , który pozwoliłby na przeniesienie jego mocy. Za zgodą Zordona Jason przeniósł swoje uprawnienia na Rocky'ego. I dzięki błogosławieństwu Zordona, Jason, Zack i Trini pojechali na konferencję pokojową do Szwajcarii. Zeo Kiedy Trey z Triforii wylądował na Aquitarze,został ranny i podzielił się na trzy formy: Mądrości, Odwagi i Serca. Z tego powodu nie był w stanie kontrolować mocy Złotego Rangera i nie mógł ponownie, dopóki jego trzy formy nie będą mogły ponownie połączyć się w jedną a jeśli moce nie zostaną tymczasowo przeniesione w tym czasie, moce zostaną utracone na dobre. Alien Rangersi wysłali Treya na Ziemię, gdzie Billy sam próbował przejąć moce, ale jego ciało je odrzuciło . Zamiast tego Tommy rozważył opcję by poprosić o to Jasona , a później znalazł Jasona i przyszedł z nim do Komnaty Mocy , podczas gdy Jason był przebrany w trencz, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i bandanę. W drodze do Komnaty zostali jednak zaatakowani przez Cogi Mechanicznego Imperium , ale byli w stanie zbliżyć się na tyle, aby teleportować się do Komnaty Mocy, gdzie Jason się ujawnił, a moce zostały mu przekazane i powierzone mu przez Treya. W ten sposób Jason stał się drugim Złotym Zeo Rangerem,dzierżącym Złoty Kostur Mocy . Bez wiedzy Jason, jego następca Rocky poczuł się wykluczony i zastąpiony przez Rangera , którego zastąpił. Kiedy Rocky próbował zmierzyć się z królem Mondo , Jason i pozostali przybyli mu na czas, a Jason zapewnił Rocky'ego, że nie tylko był cenionym kolegą z drużyny, ale także przyjacielem Jasona. Kiedy Tommy został poddany praniu mózgu przez Księcia Podkładkę , myślał, że jest prawdziwym królem Mechanicznego Imperium . Mechaniczne Imperium było w stanie nakłonić Jasona do próby pomocy Tommy'emu, który teleportował go na arenę, na której czekał Tommy. Tam Podkładka przekonał Tommy'ego do walki z Jasonem, a próby Jasona przywrócenia pamięci Tommy'ego nie powiodły się. Jason ledwo był w stanie obronić się przed Tommy'm, ale go nie zaatakował, ponieważ nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Kiedy nie powstrzymali go w walce, Jason i pozostali Zeo Rangersi przyszli,by pokazać swoje twarze i przekonać Tommy'ego, że są jego przyjaciółmi. Udało im się to. Jason był zaskoczony, gdy Billy pojawił się jako starzec, szybko starzejący się z powodu wady regeneratora. Jason po raz pierwszy spotkał Alien Rangersów z Aquitaru , gdy pojawili się i próbowali pomóc Billy'emu, ale nawet ich próby się nie powiodły. Zdecydowano, że Billy musi udać się do Aquitaru ,aby otrzymać leczenie potrzebne do przywrócenia młodości. Stojąc samotnie, Jason miał nadzieję, że Alien Rangersi mogą pomóc Billy'emu, gdy wyjechał do Aquitaru.Gdy drużyna wróciła z kolejnej bitwy, odkryli, że Billy odzyskał młodość, ale nie wrócił, ponieważ zakochał się. Jason i pozostali stwierdzili, że będą za nim tęsknić. Później Jason i Rangersi zdali sobie sprawę, że jego moce odchodzą wraz z jego życiem, ponieważ moc Złotego Rangera była przeznaczona dla triforian, a nie dla człowieka. Kiedy próbował uciec przed Cogami , jego moc pogarszała się.Na szczęście dla niego Zedd i Rita zmierzyli się na miejscu z Mondo i jego Mechanicznym Imperium,co doprowadziło do bójki między nimi, która dała Jasonowi czas na ucieczkę. Przyszedł do baru z sokami i upadł z wyczerpania, i zabrano go do komory mocy, gdzie był analizowany. Uświadomił sobie,że jeśli Trey nie wróci do normalności, a jego moce nie zostaną odzyskane, zostaną utracone na zawsze, zabierając w ten sposób życie Jasona. Rangersi zabrali Jasona do miejsca, w którym 3 formy Treya mogły się zjednoczyć po tym, jak strzał z Ziemi odbił się na Aquitar, Triforii , a następnie z powrotem na Ziemię, gdy Jason podniósł swoją broń .Moce zostały pomyślnie odzyskane, a Jason został uratowany. Jason był później zasmucony, ponieważ musiał zrezygnować ze swoich mocy. Pocieszył go Tommy po tym , co uświadomiło Jasonowi, że życie to coś więcej niż ratowanie świata. Zauważył Emily i dołączył do niej na spacerze po plaży. Turbo Zamiast powrócić na Konferencję Pokojową,Jason postanowił ponownie wrócić do Angel Grove.Tam regularnie uczył sztuk walki i nurkowania.Kiedy Kimberly wróciła do Angel Grove, aby zaskoczyć Rangersów i pomóc w imprezie charytatywnej dla schroniska dla dzieci, najwyraźniej zaproszona przez Jasona do pomocy,Jason i Kimberly spędzili razem trochę czasu. Po pracy postanowili się zrelaksować i razem poszli ponurkować.Podczas eksploracji oceanu zostali schwytani przez Divatox i jej statek wraz z Mięśniakiem i Czachą.Mając to na uwadze, Jason opracował plan i był w stanie pomóc Kimberly,Mięśniakowi i Czachy w ucieczce ze statku, po tym jak znalazł portal i był w stanie go otworzyć. Nie był jednak w stanie uciec i pozostał na statku. Jason został przykuty i przykryty płaszczem i zabrany na wyspę Muiranthias. Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu Kimberly również została pomyślnie schwytana. Powściągliwi i ograniczeni,Jason i Kimberly zostali powoli opuszczeni do dołu lawy. Turbo Rangersi byli w stanie włamać się do pokoju i walczyć z Divatox i jej popleczników,ale Jason i Kimberly byli nadal opuszczani w dół dopóki nie zostaną zanurzeni. Jednak śmierć nie była ich karą, a zamiast tego dobro w nich było zanurzone, a zło ogarnęło ich.Pokonany przez zło Jason poszedł za swoim starym przyjacielem, Tommy'm, i z nim walczył z zemsty za utratę swoich mocy w przeszłości. Był silniejszy niż zwykle i był w stanie go pokonać, dopóki Lerigot z Liarii nie był w stanie usunąć zła u Jasona i Kimberly. Rozumiejąc wszystko,Jason i Kimberly byli w stanie pomóc Turbo Rangersom w walce, która ostatecznie wyprowadziła ich na zewnątrz. Jason z dumą obserwował, jak Rangersi pokonali Maligore'a i przepędzili Divatox . Jason pogratulował swoim przyjaciołom zwycięstwa. Później, gdy Jason dowiedział się, że Rocky złamał kręgosłup i nie mógł wziąć udziału w charytatywnym konkursie sztuk walki, wkroczył i pomógł drużynie wygrać. Wild Force Po tym, jak Jason był nieaktywny przez kilka lat jako Ranger, wezwał go jego stary przyjaciel Tommy wraz z 8 innymi Czerwonymi Rangerami na Ziemi. Rangersi udali się do kwatery głównej NASADA , gdzie zgrupowali się i zostali poinformowani o swojej misji. Jason jednak się spóźnił. Tommy stwierdził, że wątpi w pojawienie się Jasona, ale Cole Evans usłyszał dźwięk motocykla i zobaczył, jak Jason jedzie na motocyklu. Dołączył do reszty Czerwonych Rangersów na Astro Megastatku , gdy rozmawiali o zagrożeniu, jakie stanowi pozostałość Mechanicznego Imperium . Jason przypomniał sobie starego Zorda Serpentera Lorda Zedda, ponieważ stawiał mu czoła podczas swojej ostatniej misji jako Czerwony Ranger i skomentował to,że jeśli Mechaniczne Imperium zdobędzie Zorda,będzie miało wystarczającą moc, aby zniszczyć Ziemię. Rangersi udali się na Księżyc i byli w stanie zadokować Megastatek bez wykrycia, dając im element zaskoczenia, gdy wtargnęli do księżycowej bazy Mechanicznego Imperium.Jason kpił z generała Venjixa , przywódcy resztek,o zaginionym królu Mondo, zanim Czerwoni Rangersi wdali się w bitwę przeciwko Cogom. Jason pokazał swoje trwałe umiejętności akrobatyczne i karate, pokazując, że wciąż ma w sobie moc. Gdy Rangersi byli w stanie pokonać Cogi , dołączyli do Cole'a, który pobiegł za Venjixem i innymi generałami na zewnątrz. Spotkali się także z Leo i Aurico , którzy przybyli ze swoich światów, Mirinoi i Aquitar . Kiedy wszystkich 10 Czerwonych Rangersów ustawiło się w szeregu, Jason wprowadził ich w odpowiednią sekwencję morfowania , ponownie zmieniając się w Czerwonego Mighty Morphin Rangera. Gdy wszyscy 10 Rangersi byli gotowi do bitwy, rozpoczęli walkę z pięcioma generałami, walcząc z dwoma przeciwko jednemu. Jason i Cole walczyli z Venjixem. Cole został pobity w pierwszej sekwencji walki, a Jason był w stanie wtrącić się i odeprzeć Venjixa. Następnie pokazał swoją waleczność i doświadczenie, odnosząc się do Cole'a jako „debiutanta” w tym procesie, łatwo przytłaczając i prawie pokonując Venjixa. Następnie pozwolił Cole'owi, nowicjuszowi, wykończyć Venjixa specjalnym atakiem. Jednak Venjix był w stanie uciec, odpierając weterana i debiutanta Rangersów podmuchowo i wchodząc na pokład Serpentera. Następnie Venjix wystartował z Zordem, przygotowując się do opuszczenia Księżyca w celu zniszczenia Ziemi. Jason zasugerował, aby drużyna Rangersów wróciła na Megastatek ,aby powstrzymać Serpentera,ale Carter wiedział, że muszą zatrzymać Zorda, zanim opuści księżyc. Dzięki temu Cole wszedł na pokład swojego Jeźdźca Wild Force i był w stanie ostatecznie zniszczyć Serpentera od wewnątrz, zabijając w ten sposób Venjixa. Po walce Jason przyznał, że był pod wrażeniem umiejętności Cole'a.Następnie rangersi wróci na Ziemię.Po tym, jak Cole stwierdził, że Tommy był najlepszym Rangerem w historii, pozostali Czerwoni wyśmiali go. Jason stwierdził, że to on wykonał całą robotę, podczas gdy Tommy podrywał Kimberly. Dziedzictwo Mocy Jason został opisany w kronice historii Power Rangers opracowanej przez Tommy'ego Olivera wkrótce po utworzeniu Dino Rangersów ,która została znaleziona przez powstający zespół Rangerów w Dino Lab . Super Megaforce Jason wraz z ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Mighty Morphin Rangersów powrócił jako część armii Legendarnych Rangersów dowodzonej przez Tommy'ego, która pomogła Mega Rangersom raz na zawsze pokonać Armadę , walcząc w ogromnej bitwie przeciwko setkom XBorgów i dziesiątkom Bruiserów Heritage / Legendary Kilka lat później prowadzi normalne życie . Ale wciąż w razie potrzeby i niebezpieczeństwa jest gotowy wrócić do obowiązku rangera. Jason ma dorosłego syna Jacquesa . Jason wciąż pozostaje w Angel Grove i uczy innych sztuk walki.Wielokrotnie pomógł swojemu synowi jak i członków drużyny Heritage gdy jego pomóc była konieczna. Przywództwo , a Przyjaźń z Tommym Jason był bardzo szanowany jako przywódca Power Rangersów i ma jedne z najlepszych umiejętności sztuk walki wśród Rangersów. Jason jest także jedynym, który kiedykolwiek był najlepszym w pojedynku z Tommym ,gdy Tommy był jeszcze znacznie potężniejszym Zielonym Rangerem.Wskazuje się również na to ,że Tommy wciąż uważa Jasona za wielkiego przywódcę, gdy prosi Jasona o radę przywódczą po tym, jak Jason staje się Złotym Rangerem , mimo ,że Jason zostaje później zastępcą przywódcy. Jason dzielił też obowiązki z Tommy'm podczas działania jako Rangersi Mighty Morphin i Zeo. Chociaż kiedy Jason zostaje zły przez Maligore'a , walczy z Tommy'm i wisi nad krawędzią mówiąc : „Teraz mam wszystkie mięśnie i moc” , co może oznaczać o odniesieniu do niesamowitej siły Jasona czego Tommy nie miał gdy był opętany przez Miecz Ciemności , albo że Jason może mieć pretensję do Tommy'ego ,że objąć funkcję przywódcy w drużynie zanim Jason przestał być Czerwonym Rangerem. Kiedy Jason walczył z Goldarem, próbując odzyskać zieloną świecę i uratować moce Zielonego Rangera Tommy'ego, ale przerwał wysiłek powrotu na Ziemię, aby uratować życie Tommy'ego. Moce Zielonego Rangera Tommy'ego osłabły od tego momentu, aż całkowicie je stracił.Chociaż Tommy nie obwiniał Jasona o utratę mocy, sam Jason najwyraźniej głęboko wziął sobie do serca tę porażkę.Narzekał,że to on spowodował, że Tommy stracił moc, a nawet lata później był nieugięty w ratowaniu Tommy'ego ze strachu, że go jeszcze nie zawiedzie. Umiejętności *'Zwiększona Siła' - Jason ptrafi być nadludzko silny. *'Celność' - jako Ranger Jason potrafi doskonale celnie strzelać bronią. *'Super Szybkość' - Jason potrafi być szybszy od normalnego człowieka. *'Sztuki Walki' - Jason pokazuje swoje doskonale zdolności sztuki walki zwłaszcza przez trenowanie karate jak i w walce z potworami. *'Przywództwo' - Jason wielokrotnie udowodnił,że jest doskonałym przywódcą np.kiedy nie zamierzał się poddać lub by uratować Tommy'ego. Czerwony Ranger Zordy : *Dinozord Tyranozaur *Grzmotozord Czerwony Smok Arsenał : *Komunikator *Morfer Mocy *Moneta Mocy Tyranozaura *Ostrzomiotacz *Miecz Mocy Złoty Zeo Ranger Zordy : *Piramida *Koło Bojowe Arsenał : *Komunikator *Berło Złotej Mocy Ciekawostki *Jason jest jednym z najdłużej działającym Czerwonych Rangersów. *Jason jest jednym z pierwszego 6 rangersów podstawowego składu Mighty Morphin Rangersów * Jason jest jednym z 3 rangersów wraz z Trini i Zackiem , którzy odeszli i wybrali swoich następców. *Jason często walczył z Goldarem. *Na początku Jason często rywalizował z Tommym zwłaszcza w sztukach walki , a później stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. *Jason był przywódcą rangersów , zanim Tommy stał się Białym Rangerem. *Gdy był Złotym Rangerem , Jason nosił Czarne ubrania , a nie złote. *Jason jest uznawany za najlepszego Czerwonego Rangera.